


Friends and Lovers

by Spideypoolhell



Category: Deadpool - Fandom, Marvel, Spiderman - Fandom, spiderpool - Fandom, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform, and a better world, and dream of spideypool, lets all be nice, to each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6545947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideypoolhell/pseuds/Spideypoolhell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Peter and Wade were nice and friendly to each other? This fic is all about that, for anyone in need of emotional Spideypool therapy. The first chapter is about them becoming friends, the second chapter will be about them becoming lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends and Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like the world needed this after the latest ask-spiderpool.
> 
> Used my favourite quote from Spiderman/Deadpool #3
> 
> New issue doesn't come out til next week, wudda hell

Deadpool was hopping across roofs looking for Spiderman. He had no reason to want to see him other than he missed him. Oh how he missed Spiderman's angry, repressed postures and sassy retorts. He was lucky that it didn't take him too long to find him. When he found Spiderman the hero was leaning over the edge of a roof and looking dejected. He stood out as a solemn, lonesome figure.

“Hey spider muffin! How's my red and blue cupcake?” Deadpool greeted him while landing on the roof.

Wade expected Spiderman to glare at him, white bug eyes narrowing. Deadpool's favourite look that sent chills shivering down his spine. Spiderman didn't even glance at him.

“Hey Wade,” he puffed, “I don't want to do this act with you right now, I'm really not in the mood tonight,” Spiderman turned around to lean his elbows on the railing and faced Deadpool.

“That's what she said, I mean, that's what he said. Aww, what's wrong Spidey? You aren't your usual spunky self. And what do you mean by 'act' anyway?” Deapool tried to hug Spiderman, Spidey only had to flick Deadpool to knock him on his butt.

Spiderman giggled. Wade smiled, not even bothering to stand up; he just sat and admired his favourite hero. 

“The act where you pretend you love me and I pretend I hate you when the truth is we don't really know each other.” 

Deadpool sprung up so fast he almost bounced and fell over onto Spiderman, “I'm not pretending! Are you saying you want to get to know me? Down beneath the sexy and the muscles and the perfect bone structure? You're gonna get it.”

“There will be rules.” Spiderman crossed his arms but Deadpool could tell he was grinning.

“Do we get to pick our own safe words? Mine's ''do it again',” they both laughed.

“Wade you're really... Fun to be around,” Spiderman admitted shyly, “I know we have some conflicting moralities but I don't think I can continue pretending I hate you, it feels like I'm kicking a puppy.”

Deadpool crushed Spiderman against his chest into a warm, loving hug. After a moment of stillness Spiderman hugged him back. “I canf breef yr pecs cruffing mm fafe,” Spiderman wheezed out a few seconds later.

“Sorry, hahaha,” Deadpool broke the hug and stepped backwards, “so, does this mean we can be friends?”

“I have trust issues like you wouldn't believe, but I could use a friend. Also, I think you are less likely to stab me in the back or shoot me in the ass if I actually show you my not mean side.”

“I would never betray your trust! I promise you, your trust means so much to me. I would never shoot that perfect ass, well, depending on what you want me to shoot...” 

Spiderman lightly punched him but laughed anyway. Wade felt like he was going to die of happiness.

“So you want to know the real me then? The person underneath the mask? Are you so sure?” Spiderman said while smirking but shied away from Deadpool's intense leer.

“ARE YOU KIDDING? That's only what I dream about every night and wonder about every day!” Deadpool held his hands together, looking towards the heavens and buckling at the knees.

“New York's been pretty quiet. I know it's really late, like 1 am late, but if you want to... There's a 24-hour diner that we could meet up at in an hour? You probably want to sleep, but... Ah, I had a shitty day and I know I won't be sleeping for awhile. It would be nice to have someone to talk to, if you want to,” Spiderman tilted his head questioningly.

“Soooooo... You really want to meet as our regular selves?” Deadpool was crazy excited, “oooh, I'm kinda shy, you've seen my face before, right? Promise you won't be mean?” He was also crazy nervous.

“Of course I wouldn't. Yeah, I've seen your face and parts of you, sometimes not attached to your body. I know you have scars everywhere. I really don't care what you look like, I think you're going to be more disappointed when you see my face and realize I'm just a regular, average looking dude instead of whatever hunky image you've dreamed up in your head. Let's just drop the expectations, okay?” Spiderman texted Deadpool the info on where to meet up and jumped up on the balcony ledge, doing his famous crouching pose that made his ass look glorious.

Deadpool flailed his arms,“wait- Spidey! Do I get to know your real name now or will you tell me when we meet? Oh, and how will I know who you are?” 

“My real name is Peter, but don't call me that when I'm Spiderman, and vice versa. I'll wear.. A red sweater? See you soon!” Spiderman hopped off and swung away.

Deadpool watched him go. After a few moments of letting what just happened sink in he lied down on the rooftop, looking at the night sky and spreading his body out like a star.

“His name is Peter,” the lights of the city and the stars reflected in his white eyes, making them sparkle, “Peter, Peter, Peter.”

At the diner Wade wore a red hoodie and black baseball cap, his head was lowered while he tried to look occupied with his phone. He was so nervous he was sweating. Everything felt so surreal. He was meeting Spiderman's true identity who was a guy named Peter at 2am in a random New York diner.

“Hi, Wade, nice to meet you. I'm Peter Parker.” 

Wade looked up to see an adorable brown-haired man, he wore a fitted, red v-neck sweater with a hint of a black t-shirt underneath. Wade's face looked gobsmacked, he stared at the friendly looking man and was dazzled by his big, toothy grin and kind, brown eyes. Peter offered him his hand and it took Wade a few seconds to realize he was supposed to shake it. 

“Hi, Peter, I'm Wade Wilson, but you knew that already,” Wade couldn't help grinning like an idiot. Peter sat down across from him.

“Ahh! I can't believe we're seeing each other face to face for the first time, this is so exciting,” Peter's exuberance was making Wade more at ease being exposed. He was giddy and skittish to meet his hero like this. He always imagined Spiderman would be the serious, manly looking type and was blown away by how cute and adorable he actually looked. 

“Well, I don't look quite like what you dreamed of, right? Like my dorky smile?” Peter still had his Spiderman sass. 

“Love it, you are better than anything I dreamed of.” Wade's voice was faint, he flirted unabashedly with everyone but was more coy and demure when his mask was off. 

“Stap, yer making me blush,” Peter looked at Wade with rosy cheeks and bright, wide eyes, the taller man gulped. “So, what do you want to know about Peter Parker?”

“Wow, there are about a billion questions I want to ask you right now. First I wanna say how wonderful it is to see you looking so happy when you looked like such a sad, little spider over an hour ago,” Wade's mind was a repeat of the word Peter, constantly, over and over again. He couldn't believe he was with Spiderman and they were smiling and gazing into each others eyes compassionately and his name was Peter.

Peter let out a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, stupid day. Kind of officially ended things with my on-and-off boyfriend for the past 2 years. Oh my god, am I really dishing out my drama already? Sorry,” Peter blushed.

Wade gaped at him, “BOYFRIEND? What- what- I must know EVERYTHING!” Wade had a crazed, fanatical look in his eyes and he had to keep his hands under the table so Peter wouldn't see they were shaking.

Peter laughed, a waitress came by to see if they wanted food. They took a few minutes to discuss what to eat and Wade insisted they compile a sad, pathetic meal reflective of human misery to celebrate Peter's break up. They ended up ordering chicken wings, a basket of fries, and apple pie a la mode.

Wade ushered Peter on to tell him all about his tragic, failed romance, “alright. So... I was dating a guy... Who goes by the name Johnny Storm-”

“OHHHH MY GOD!” Wade shouted out a little too loudly, “You and the Human Torch? How was that not in the tabloids as New York's hottest super power couple? Holy fuck, that is so fucking hot, hot and sticky, fuck, ass, jesus, god damn.” Peter's face was burning.

“Shh, keep it down! Well, we weren't, and we were never really... We were better off being just friends,” Peter looked down sadly and Wade wanted to punch Johnny in his perfect face for probably making Peter sad.

“Tell me what happened, do I need to kill anybody?” Wade jested and Peter smiled at him.

“Haha, no. We're still friends. We just wanted different things out of a relationship,” Their fries came and they picked at them.

“Like what?” Wade said enthusiastically, wanting to know all about what Peter wanted out of a relationship.

“Like monogamy. On my end, he wanted a poly relationship. I know there's nothing wrong with that and I tried having an open relationship with him but I hated it,” Peter glanced out the window, trying to make his reflection's smile look convincing.

“Aw, Petey... For an open relationship to work both people have to want it and there has to be a lot of communication, as well as a willingness to still meet your partner's needs instead of just fucking off with someone else whenever without even talking about it,” Wade looked sideways and let out a sigh, “yeah, I get that. Been there, done that.”

“So you've been in a poly relationship?” Peter looked up at him with interest. The chicken wings arrived and were eaten with haste.

“I've tried, although I think even calling them relationships feels like a stretch of the imagination. I feel like the person has to acknowledge your feelings and respect you and crap,” Wade waved his hand and his thoughts away.

“Yeah... I get that,” Peter said kindly. They smiled sympathetically at each other. “Hey... I just realized, maybe I haven't always been a person who is respectful towards you or acknowledges your feelings and crap. Maybe we could change that and maybe even be... Friends?” Wade blinked, his heart felt like it was going to spurt hot lava.

“I would love to be friends,” Wade tried to keep the waver out of his emotional voice.

“Me too,” Peter was looking up and smiling at Wade and he looked so cute, silly and seductive all at once that Wade was sure his scarred face was dark red.

They finished eating the rest of their fries and chicken wings in happy silence, a minute later their apple pie with ice cream came out. 

“So...” Wade ventured to ask before taking a bite of pie, “are you still in love with Johnny?” It was a bold question, but Wade wanted to know so badly.

“Heh, no. I fell out of love with him a few months ago, I don't know why I kept it going, after being hurt so many times I started to feel numb. Then it was just like we were friends who occasionally had sex,” Wade dropped his fork. “But then today I had to put my foot down and end the sexual part of our relationship because it wasn't fun for me anymore, I felt so emotionally drained and detached from him...”

“Nothing wrong with wanting emotional attachment,” Wade looked up at him shyly, “you just have to make sure you're attaching your emotions to the right person.”

“Yeah, you're right. It's just... I wonder if it's me, I had the same problem with my previous relationship with Black Cat-” Wade choked on his pie.

“HOLY FUCK PETER!” Peter had to shush him. “You've dated some of the sexiest superheroes in existence, so you have that under your belt. That's something to feel good about. Oh my god, can you imagine... The three of you? Oh my fuck, that didn't happen did it?” Wade's mind was a sexy Spiderman orgy.

“Hahah, no, I mean, not involving Black Cat,” Wade almost passed out. “I tried the three and foursome thing and I was never comfortable with it, I need, like, romance, I guess,” Peter was blushing furiously. Wade was glad the table between them hid his erection. “I mean, I feel shitty not having my feelings reciprocated two relationships in a row. It sucks, I didn't care about them just because they were hot. It's still a blow to the ego when you love someone and they don't care.”

“Yeah... I know exactly how that feels,” Wade said glumly.

“I'm starting to think I'm unlovable. I've got that whole sticky, spider body thing going on, it leaves an emotional hole in your life when no one ever wants to cuddle you post-sex,” Peter laughed, embarrassed at how open he was being about his very private life. It felt really good to talk to someone about it and he was having a lot of fun making Wade's brain reel, especially since Wade was the one always joking about sex.

“You aren't unlovable,” Wade stated. “Trust me I know alll about that, you ain't got nothing on me pal,” Wade beamed at him while pointing at his own face.

“I like your face,” Peter said and Wade laughed. “I'm serious, I like your face a lot more than your mask. It's a lot more expressive and interesting,” Peter leaned his elbows on the table and put his chin under his fists, examining Wade's reaction. Wade was delighted and bashful.

“Ha ha, you sweet talker,” Wade's voice came out squeaky and flustered, “You know, pre-Weapon-X I had blond hair with looks that could rival even Johnny's, but I'd be like the taller, sexier, manlier version of him,” Wade swept his head like he had hair.

“Oh my god, I would hate you so much. I can see it now, you'd be worse than Johnny; twice as slutty and insufferable,” they both laughed, “well I'm glad you're not blond, I'm so over blonds. And yeah... I can tell, that you were once a stuck-up pretty boy. It all makes sense, you think your looks are worse than they actually are because you lived your life looking better than most of the human race,” Wade hadn't had anyone stroke his ego like this in a long, long time and it was doing things to his body. “Well, you still have the perfect male anatomy, you're like a classical statue that some modern artist shattered, glued back together and then painted over,” Peter blushed darkly realizing he was audibly admiring and gushing about Wade's looks. Wade looked pleased and on the verge of tears.

“Wow, I'm speechless. I think that is the nicest, weirdest, most poetic thing anyone has ever said to me,” they were both beet red and had silly smiles.

“Anyway, I'm so done with conventionally pretty people being jerks. Fuck pretty people,” They raised their glasses of water and clinked them.

“I'd like to,” Wade said before taking a drink. Peter snorted his water.

“Sooo are your hands actually sticky? Can I see?” Wade offered a hand and to his surprise Peter held it, "feels fine to me,” Wade was holding hands with Spiderman and his name was Peter and he liked his face and he had just become single and Wade was dying of joy.

“I can usually control the whole stick factor but after... Physical exertion it's kind of hard to not get a liiittle bit sticky,” they were still holding hands, neither was letting go and it was making both of their bodies burn up.

“SO then... Arm wrestle?” Wade smirked questioningly.

“Oh, you want to go there?” Peter grinned back confidently.

They both tried to pin down the others hand. Their faces red and tense, straining to try to overpower the other. Both their arms were trembling yet anchored as neither would let the other gain the advantage. They groaned.

“You.. know... my arm... is twice... your size... yet... DAMNIT!” Wade grunted out while Peter slowly forced his arm down. Peter slammed the table with his other hand and let out a small whoop. Wade told himself he let Peter win because he was distracted by his groans.

They tried to tear apart their hands but Peter's sticky hand made them peel apart like tape. 

“See? No one likes that,” Peter smiled but looked a little downcast.

“I think we just pulled apart too fast. Maybe you just need to let your body calm down for the prickly bits to retract?” Wade was happier than ever, he didn't mind being stuck to Peter.

“Yeah but, there's still some.. Secretions. Ugh, what a terrible word,” they both laughed and Wade had never been so turned on by the word secretions in his life. 

Wade told Peter stories of his past romances and adventures. They talked each others ears off until 5 am, at that point they were both so petered out they had to part ways, each of them hailing separate cabs because they were too tired to walk and take the subway.

After that night Wade and Peter talked daily and saw each other often. Sometimes as Spiderman and Deadpool, but mostly as their everyday counterparts. It was nice, being friends and being able to discuss both facets of their lives, knowing the other person had an understanding of how weird life could be when you had strange powers.

**Author's Note:**

> I made up some stuff about Peter's sticky body that may not be canon but that's OK! I love the idea of his sticky being his icky. 
> 
> One more chap and then complete! Smut to come.
> 
> Check me out on tumblr http://cheesecakecookiecat.tumblr.com/ will post more Spideypool fun stuff and headcanons and drabbles and fan art!


End file.
